guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Majid Abdallah Husayn Muhammad Al Samluli Al Harbi
| place_of_birth = Jedda, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 158 | group = | alias = Majid Abdallah Husayn Al Harbi | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated on February 20, 2007 | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Majid Abdallah Husayn Muhammad Al Samluli Al Harbi is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 158. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reports he was born on June 28, 1980, in Jedda, Saudi Arabia. He was repatriated without charges on February 20, 2007. Two individuals named al-Harbi were repatriated on February 20, 2007, identified by the Saudi Interior Ministry upon their repatriation as Majed al-Harbi and Muhammad al-Harbi. cageprisoner.com mirror Inconsistent identification Al Harbi was identified as inconsistently of official Department of Defense documents: * He was identified as Majid Abdallah Husayn Al Harbi on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 28 September 2004. * He was identified as Majid Abdallah Husayn Muhammad Al Samluli Al Harbi on the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for his first and second annual Administrative Review Boards, on 30 June 2005 and on 15 August 2006. * He was identified as Mahid Abdakkah Husay Al-Harbi on the Summary of Evidence memos prepared for his first and second annual Administrative Review Boards, on 30 June 2005 and on 15 August 2006. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Abdallah Husayn Muhammad Al Samluli Al Harbi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 30 June 2005. The three page memo listed fourteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and two "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Among the factors were: * Several claims Al Harbi was named on several suspicious lists and documents; * A vise for the USA was issued to someone with a similar name, but a different birthday, for travel in 1998; * That al Harbi was the "emir" of a group of fighters at Tora Bora; * Guards report that al Harbi exercised in his cell, and lead prayers. * Al Harbi was associated with the Tablighi Jamaat; Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Majid Abdallah Husayn Muhammad Al Samluli Al Harbi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 15 August 2006. The three page memo listed seventeen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and four "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The factors on the 2006 memo dropped the allegation that he was issued an 1998 visa for the USA. In addition to the previously mentioned factors, Al Harbi was alleged to have stayed in an Afghan guest house where he saw an associate purchase a Kalashnikov rifle. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized transfer. Repatriation and Saudi detention The Saudi Foreign Ministry identified a man named Majed Abdullah Hussein Al-Harbi as one of seven men repatriated on February 22, 2007. Al-Harbi and the other six men were detained in Hayer Prison. The newspaper Al-Madinah quoted Majed Al-Harbi: “I feel like having '' reborn when I landed in the Kingdom,” Al-Harbi and the other men were allowed to meet with their families. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (4) – Escape to Pakistan (The Saudis) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1980 births Category:People from Jeddah